The Contractor shall perform a clinical evaluation of a Model X temporary left ventricular assist device. In conjunction with the Thermo Electron Corporation of Waltham, Massachusetts, the Model X has undergone extensive in vitro and in vivo evaluation over the past nine years. A short term clinical evaluation of the Model X is the next step in attempting to make that device available for general medical use in saving lives of patients with heart and circulatory assist problems.